Especial Navidad
by AntonioX
Summary: One Shot Navideño


**Holas, aqui os dejo un regalo de navidad.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Tite Kubo-sama**

**Cover Image by Neko**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: OcC (Out of Character)**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial<strong>** Navidad**

**2014**

**Regalo**** de ****Navidad**

La navidad llegaba a Karakura y con ella la nieve de invierno; cada 24 de Diciembre los Kurosaki acostumbraban a realizar una fiesta en su casa, pero este año decidieron hacer un intercambio, en donde cada quien le daría un regalo a una persona especifica.

Orihime había sido de las primeras en llegar, había entrado a la casa y se sentó en el sofá junto con Tatsuki mientras esperaban, ya que aún faltaba gente y los anfitriones todavía estaban preparando la fiesta. Hime con las manos vacías pero no se le veía preocupada o nerviosa; la peli-negra lo había notado pero prefirió no decir nada, de alguna manera ya sabía lo que sucedería.

La noche seguía avanzando y los invitados iban llegando, entre los invitados estaban los amigos de Ichigo, los de la tienda de Urahara, algún que otro shinigami de la sociedad de almas, y algunos conocidos de Yuzu y Karin.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Ya eran las 10, ya habían llegado todos y la cena estaba preparada, de algún modo los Kurosaki habían hecho espacio y agregado mesas para todos. La comida había sido hecha en la mayoría por Yuzu quien se negó a que la ayudasen y en parte por Karin, la decoración y limpieza habían sido obra de su padre y hermano mayor.

**x.x.x.x.x**

La cena ya había acabado y no quedaba prácticamente nada en la mesa, la medianoche estaba cerca así que decidieron realizar el intercambio, a Ichigo le había tocado Renji, a Yuzu le toco su padre, a Tatsuki por más que lo odiara le toco Keigo. Paso un buen rato pero Ichigo seguía sin recibir nada, pero cuando el shinigami ya empezaba a dudar Orihime se le acerco -Perdona Kurosaki-kun, pero creo que te debo el regalo- dijo de forma natural con la mano por detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Paso la medianoche y todos empezaban a irse, la familia Kurosaki tan solo se dignaron a dormirse y dejar el desorden para mañana. Ichigo tan solo se quitó las medias y la camisa, y se dejó caer en la cama; en realidad no tenía sueño sino que estaba algo decepcionado y más por haber sido Orihime quien debía regalarle; sin más se dejó caer dormido. Minutos después Orihime se encontraba caminando a la casa de los Kurosaki, antes de irse de allí había dejado una de la ventanas abierta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con cuidado entro aunque sus pechos obstaculizaron un poco, una vez adentro reviso que no hubiera nadie cerca, subió las escaleras ye entro al cuarto del peli-naranja, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa dejándose las bragas y el sostén. Se paró frente al shinigami recostado en aquella cama y observo con lujuria aquel trabajado cuerpo que siempre había anhelado, por suerte no traía ninguna sabana encima así que solo se posiciono sobre él y empezó a besar aquel trabajado abdomen, lentamente fue subiendo pasando desde el ombligo a los oblicuos y llegando hasta sus pectorales, lamio con codicia uno de sus pezones mientras que con las manos recorría las definiciones de sus músculos, tal acto produjo gemidos en el hombre aun dormido, Hime tan solo escucharlo le provoco probar con más fuerza causando gemidos más fuertes los cuales terminaron despertando oji-marron.

-¡¿I..I..Inoue? ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunto nervioso, excitado y sorprendido.

-¿Y tú que crees? Dándote tu regalo- pronuncia con malicia -y parece que te está gustando- dijo rozando la mano con su entrepierna que le saco un gemido al shinigami.

-Ino..ue, no...-

Sin más se acercó a su cintura y bajo sus pantalones, de tan solo ver lo ajustado que se veía su bóxer por la erección paso la lengua por los labios, sin dudar empezó a besar todo su miembro a través de la tela, agarrándolo con los labios; sabía que eso haría gemir otra vez al hombre; aprovecho ese momento y le bajo el bóxer dejando a la vista el miembro de tamaño considerable, antes de ir a la acción Ichigo la detuvo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Inoue.. no está bien..- dijo algo arrepentido porque a decir verdad siempre le había atraído pero le parecía que ir directo estaba mal.

La oji-plateada no hablo solo le respondió con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de él y lo llevo hasta su seno y aprovecho esa oportunidad para empezar con su trabajo, le había costado un poco al principio pero fue agarrando el ritmo, mientras más saboreaba aquel pedazo de miembro fue aumentando los gemidos del peli-naranja, hasta que llego al clímax depositando todo el líquido caliente en la boca de ella, nunca antes había saboreado algo tan delicioso ni siquiera sus múltiples creaciones gastronómicas habían producido un sabor tan maravilloso

-L..Lo siento- dijo apenado el Kurosaki por no avisar.

-No te preocupes, es lo que quería- dijo aun con aquel jugo espeso entre sus labios, sin previo volvió a comenzar pero esta vez se ayudó de sus senos, después de todo para algo tan grande se necesita de algo más igual de grande no? El shinigami dio otro gemido que tuvo que contener para no despertar a nadie, de verdad nunca había sentido tal placer y le excitaba aún más el que usara sus pechos, aquellos que siempre había anhelado ahora estaban masajeándole su pene, no tardo mucho para que se volviera a correr en su boca, Ichigo dio un gran suspiro de placer y observo a su amada con el líquido derramándose de su boca, no pudo evitar volver a eyacular con tal escena. Ella solo le sonría gustosa. -Parece que aun la tienes dura- dijo tocando su glande, se posición encima de él y se dejó que entrara en ella, Hime paso por alto el dolor ya que el placer que sentía era mayor, Ichigo empezó a moverse lentamente estando debajo de ella y le dio un beso tras otro a la vez que masajeaba sus pechos.

Momento a otro apareció una figura en la sombra de la cual el par naranja no se percató, el ente se fue acercando y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca paso su lengua por la espalda de Orihime dándole un escalofrió placentero -No puedo seguir viendo sin hacer nada- pronuncio con voz ronca el hollow, seguidamente ya estaba por encima de la peli-naranja empezando a penetrarla por detrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- reclamo Ichigo aun en movimiento.

-N..No... p..por.. favor.. más.. Kuro.. más.. ichi..go- dijo entre gemidos Hime.

-Ya escuchaste- devolvió el hollow con sonrisa sádica y empezando a embestirla con más fuerza.

Los gemidos de Orihime empezaron a hacerse más fuertes e Ichigo para callarlos la beso, un beso tonto pero dulce. Hime podría sentir a ambos como se movían dentro de ella, Ichigo se movía lente mientras que su hollow iba a no más poder. Al rato Shiro salió de ella y se paró al lado de ella obligando a que se la chupara, cosa que hizo gruñir a Ichigo pero que dejo pasar ya que Orihime en realidad lo deseaba, y recibió gustosa aquel esperma del peliblanco; una gran cantidad que se le escapó de la boca pero que aun así no tan deliciosa como la del original. Luego de sentir aquel placer el hollow se limitó al pasar el pulgar por una gota que caía de la boca de la oji-plateada y devolviendo a su lengua.

-Ya espero la próxima- hablo aun con el dedo en la boca de ella y posteriormente desapareció sin más.

-Es tu turno- menciono Hime. Se levantó sobre el oji-marron y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de su respiración que fue aumentando a medida que seguía, Ichigo tenía la mejor vista en esa posición, podía disfrutar de aquella esa escena con Orihime moviéndose de arriba a abajo, con el movimiento de sus pechos y su cabello con cada movimiento y sin olvidar cada gemido y gesto que producía; todo aquello junto produjo la excitación que faltaba para venirse, pero había decidido llegar junto a Hime.

-I..Ichi..go.. ya ..casi..- dijo afortunadamente para el peli-naranja.

-S.. Sí.. yo también-

Ambos llegaron al clímax, nublándose sus mentes por unos instantes. Orihime había terminado recostada de Ichigo mientras sentía el placer, le dio un beso y le susurro -Espero te haya gustado tu regalo-

-Claro que sí, y ya espero el próximo- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad, Ichigo-kun-

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Navidad y Feliz no Navidad para quienes no lo celebran... atrasado.<strong>


End file.
